Prefection True or False
by ssbmdog
Summary: Yes I love Dawn from Pokemon and that is me as the main character. I thought Dawn's last name in the story is fiting. This WILL have A LOT of chapters so stay posted if you like them. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Up and Down

Just a few days ago my house burned to the ground, I wound up getting shot by this kid wanting to be a gangster and I end up killing him. With my own cash I bought my friend Dawn Nisho a solid gold necklace with a real emerald in it. Two days before school starts, Dawn and me show our real feeling for each other and this is wild.

My name is Michael Anson and I live in a peaceful and beautiful valley called Ridgewood my mom disappeared the day the house was burnt down by a kid named Cyrus. My girlfriend Dawn is a hot cheerleader, I got lucky on that one. She's also the hottest girl in the neighborhood. My closest friends are Roy Nideel, Nick "Hops" Johnson, Amanda Keel, and Amanda's little brother Jake "Barrett" Keel.

The morning starts, well… painful. The sun just rose above the valley ridge and through the window of Dawn's room since I live there now I'm in her bed. Still not used to seeing Dawn in my face every morning I feel out of her bed (ouch).

"What the!!" I screamed. So I fall out of her bed while she's yawning.

"Huh?" Dawn said still yawning. When Dawn saw me on the floor it clicked in. "Michael, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm getting used to the pain of my back breaking. Well good morning Dawn."

"Morning Michael. Want some help up?"

"It would be appreciated if you don't mind."

"Ok, sorry. I'm not used to you in my bed ether."

"Could've fooled me, ha."

Dawn laughed to, it was a sweet laugh form a sweet girl.

"Isn't football day today Michael?" Dawn asked.

"Ya but some of the guys are on vacation remember?"

"Sure, but I wonder how they'll react to your house?"

"Don't know, don't care."

I just kept staring at Dawn she was beautiful with her midnight blue eyes, silk smooth, dark blue hair, and everything else about her. I just wanted to kiss her, but we're too young. Then again that's never stopped me before.

"The guys are getting home today late, so we'll do football tomorrow, k?"

(Point of View of Dawn)_ I just want to kiss him but he won't feel the same. Maybe when we're older? Forget it, I'll get a chance._ "Ok."

"Michael, Dawn, pancakes!" Ms. Nisho (Dawn's mom) yelled from downstairs. Pancakes are Dawn and mine's favorite so we got excited.

After breakfast (which was delicious) we went to what for "Barrett's" call when they get home (He's always the first to call),

at The Cliff. The Cliff is our favorite hangout besides our own football field. It's a place for, you know… first dates. It's a beautiful place that overlooks the valley. The valley's depth is huge, miles down. The cloud view is amazing. The trees on the other side make great picture backgrounds. The forest on this side is also fun to play in.

Dawn and I sat down at the edge and hung our feet over it. We were relaxing peacefully, not even talking to each other when Dawn laid her head in my lap. I hesitated not knowing what to do, but I put my hand on her head and sang a song I heard on TV., it was the first thing to come to mind. It was a beautiful song for a beautiful girl.

"Michael?" Dawn asked.

"Ya Dawn?" I replied.

"I love you more than anything else… Will you kiss me?"

When Dawn said that I started to blush. I got up and so did Dawn. I started to walk away and Dawn hesitantly followed, then I stopped. _I'm gonna kiss her now and nothing going to stop me. _That thought stayed in my head for a second, then I turned ran to Dawn, embraced her, then kissed her. What she didn't know was that I was going to get advanced with this. My tongue went in her mouth and it was like she knew exactly what to do, she did the same.

(Five paragraphs ago in town) "We're home!" Barrett yelled expecting a welcoming committee. "Hey Amanda where are those two?"

"What? There not here?" Amanda replied.

"There not here!!" Roy and "Hops" popped out of nowhere yelling at the same time.

"Nope." "Barrett" said.

Then it came to Amanda,_ "Hey Amanda." I said._

"_Ya." she replied._

"_Dawn and I are getting closer everyday and I love her, can you keep this a secret?"_

"_Sure. But I got to go now so I'll most likely forget the whole thing, later." Under her breath she said "I knew it I hope it doesn't end bad."_

"Guys! I know where they are, follow me!" With that Amanda was of to the races and the guys followed.

They came right and me and Dawn were about to kiss. "Guys get down and don't say anything until I do." Amanda really had the best in mind for me and Dawn since I told her.

I was about three minutes before "Hops" blew it, he just burst out laughing. Then we stopped turned around, screamed, and our faces went bright red. I knew Dawn and I were proud of what we did.

The two of us had some explaining to do and it was a long conversation back into town. There things went down even further… There was a moving truck and even worse, a new kid on the block.


	2. Song1

This isn't really a Chapter but it's the song I sang to Dawn on the cliff before we kissed

There's something in your eyesIs everything alrightYou look up to the skyYou long for something more, darlingGive me your right handI think I understandFollow me and you will never have to wish againI know that after tonightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonightYou don't have to look up at the starsAnd I know if the love is alrightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the starsNo-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no….Tell me how you feelAnd if I'm getting nearI'll tell you where to steerYou tell me where to steer, da-da-b-da-darlingWay above the cloudsAnd high above the starsThrough the unknown black holesNo one knows where we areBa-but, we don't do worth and do it all over again'Cause I know that after tonightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonightYou don't have to look up at the starsAnd I know if the love is alrightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the starsA-come away with meOh, fly away with meJust for one night no one will ever know, no-no-no, darlingI will leave you satisfiedForever past timeYou don't have to hideYou're free to flyI know that after tonightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonightYou don't have to look up at the starsAnd I know if the love is alrightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the starsI know that after tonightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonightYou don't have to look up at the starsAnd I know if the love is alrightYou don't have to look up at the stars, no-no-no-noI know by the end of tonight we're looking down upon them from heaven.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_NO DON'T DO IT_

The new kid… Long has the new kid been a burden on the residents of the town (mostly the kids) so many things for them to learn so little time. Worse yet school starts tomorrow, the worse time for a new kid.

After the moving truck we all went home, Dawn laid her head on my shoulder the whole way there. Our lives together is perfect, that inseparable bond that can be shared, is ours and our love won't stop. I still feel proud of kissing Dawn. "Hey Dawn, are you proud of what we did even though your 12 almost 13 and I'm 13?" I asked Dawn.

Dawn giggled a bit then replied "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Who knows, just felt like asking, but we can't tell your mom though, she'd flip."

"Your right I totally forgot about my mom." We didn't even notice that we walked in the house and walking right towards Ms. Nisho.

"You forgot about your mom?"

"Ya, I was lost in you."

Ms. Nisho heard everything, worse yet we walked into her. "Is there something you would like to tell me Dawn, Michael?"

_Oh crap, we're screwed! _I thought.

(Dawn's thoughts) _No Mom, I love Michael, but I can't admit that we made out! I don't want to get Michael in trouble, after all I did ask him. _

_Dawn_ and I talked at the same time, "Well…" We both started. "I asked Michael to…" I didn't talk.

_No Dawn! I'll take the blame!_

Dawn hesitated and her mom was staring her down so she went through with it. "I asked him to make out with me, and he did, we both enjoyed it, and I still love him Mom! If you don't agree go ahead because I don't care what you have to say!" Dawn was sweating, panting, and angry. She just yelled at her mom who just stared in amazement. Then Dawn started crying and went to her room.

"Dawn, wait!" I wanted to go after her, but Ms. Nisho started talking.

"Why don't you go after her?" She asked.

"Because," I said, " I want know what your thinking."

"I didn't think she would yell, usually she just complains, never yells. She did it for you and that's understandable."

"She didn't have too, I was gonna take the blame even though her side was the true one."

"Michael, tell you what. You can do whatever your doing now, don't go to far though, and tell Dawn I fine with it as long as I don't see it and… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"She'll know."

"Ok then."

I walked up the stairs and I could hear Dawn crying. She definitely felt horrible for yelling at her mom.

I walked in and I felt really bad. "Dawn?"

"What!" She yelled back.

"I just wanted to tell you that you didn't have to do that for me, your mom ok with "us". The crying stopped. "She just doesn't want to see it, ok?"

"Ok." She said softly.

I sat down next to her on her bed and did a repeat of The Cliff. Another victory for me. "You know Dawn you were at least assertive, but in a negative way. My mom taught me to be assertive, but in a positive way."

Dawn just looked at me, smiled and hit me with her pillow. After we went to sleep. "Remember Dawn, new kid tomorrow."

"Great," she said, "he has to be better than the last one."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Kid

That night I dreamt something really enjoyable. In the halls of the school. "Hey Dawn, you ready?" I said.

"Lets do this." Dawn said back.

Then we locked lips and everyone saw, it was very funny if you know what mean. So in reality Dawn and I did our thing just to show off to everyone.

I woke up instantly and said "That's it!"

Dawn yawned and replied "What's it?"

"The first day of school I know what we're doing and it will be a surprise, ok?"

"Sure what is it that we're doing?"

"We're going to make out in the school and on the bus just to show off."

I heard Dawn giggle, "Your serious?"

"Of course, it would be really funny to see all their faces."

"What about the new kid though? There's going to be a lot of problems today."

"Ya, it's a curse on us all, but we make it through, right?"

"Of course." Then we made out in her bed.

"What are you two doing up there?" Dawn's mom yelled up.

"Nothing Mom!" Dawn's face went red.

"I have an idea. Anyway, food's ready."

"Ok Ms. Nisho, we'll be right down."

Once again we had our breakfast, this time Dawn didn't talk much to her mom because of last night. I really don't blame her. Then we went out and all the kids from the neighborhood surrounded the new kid's house, some even hid in the bushes like the Navy Seals, "Barrett" included. We just waited some ate breakfast while waiting!

Then fifteen minutes later.. It came out, but this time there was two. _I see two, this can't be happening. No, NO, NOOOO!_

There was one boy and one girl. Greg (the star quarterback of the town)… ya, his eyes went to hearts. The girl did have looks, I will admit that. She was a redhead, long hair, hazel eyes, Greg's height (about 5'3), and she a cheerleading outfit. I looked at Dawn and her eyes where on fire.

The boy looked older, maybe someone smart (I hope so), about 6 flat (my height) in height, dirty blonde hair like mine, ocean blue eyes like mine, and he was fast like me. I was buggin' out, my exact clone.

The two kid were staring at us, "What?" The guy asked.

I stepped forward to talk and the boy glared at me like he was going to murder me. "You live in our neighborhood now and you'll have to respect it." I handed him a list of traditions, football included with a "Go Giants" sign on the bottom.

"What's this?"

" It's our list of traditions, you can follow it or not, but you can at least learn everybody's names. The last new kid, Charlie you may step forward, he will be your guide if you want one."

He just had that same look on me, then he chuckled, "Fine, what's first?"

"First, what your name?"

"Andrew."

That look was just weird, "Second, what's her name?"

"That's my little sis, Ashley."

Dawn ran up to Ashley, "Don't mess with me ok kid?"

The girl just stared in fright, "Sorry, that's my girlfriend, Dawn Nisho, I'm Michael Anson, that's Greg Peirce…"

After intros were done I turned around and there was a house where mine was. I just ran to it, Dawn and… Andrew followed.

I went inside and almost every adult was in there. "Surprise!!" They all yelled.

"Wait this is my house?"

That's who we bought it for and Michael you can live in my house for as long as you like, until your ready." Ms. Nisho said.

It felt like I stood there forever, I looked out _My_ bedroom window and the only one left in the house was Andrew. "So your house was burnt down by Cyrus." Andrew said behind me. I turned. "I didn't think he had it in him, he was always a poor shot though. His stupidity is why your still alive."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm have new orders, to ruin your life, then kill you."

He pushed me into the closet and locked it. The new kid moved here, knew Cyrus, and he was going to take my life.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Don't Believe Him

_That piece of shit! What's he planning, what's he going to do?_

(Andrew's point of view) "Now for the beautiful Dawn." I knocked on her door, she opened the door and didn't have a clue.

"Hey Michael."

"Hey Dawn can I talk to you?" _I can even sound like him._

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm dumping you, you piece of shit! I'm going to go out with that new kid's sister, got it bitch?"

She just stared at me, unbelieving.

"I said do you hear me bitch!!" Then I slapped her across the face, and she fell down. To finish it off I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her. "Now beg."

She slammed the door, I turned and everyone saw. _Perfect._

Amanda walked up to me and said, "What are you thinking?!"

Then I pointed the thing at her. "These are Cyrus', they are lovely."

Amanda backed up slowly, "Guy's… Lets go!"

Behind me a car pulled in to Michael's house, a woman got out, _she'll ruin everything, oh well, the damage is done. _I picked up my radio, "Sir, mission complete, but the boy's mom returned, I cannot kill the boy."

"No matter…" said the voice on the other side, "Your services are no long required, you are not needed."

"What!" I was taken by storm, "Why I did this to be one of you and-!"

"Yes you did but if you can't kill the boy because of his mother than you are worthless!!"

(Point of view of Dawn) _NO… he… didn't, or did he. He pointed a gun at me, Cyrus'. No. _My thoughts were all destroyed by Michael dumping me, _what did I do?_

"Dawn!!" My mom saw the whole thing. "Where did Michael get a gun?"

"Mom, it was Cyrus', he stole it, there was still blood on it!"

"Honey you have to stay inside and away from Michael, ok?"

"Ok…" I couldn't believe what happened, but it was _him_!

(Point of view of me) "NO!!" I yelled. "This isn't happening!!" Then I heard the door open, then a friendly voice, "Michael? This isn't our house?!" It was my mom.

"Mom! Get me out of here!"

It took her about 30 seconds, when she opened the door I ran out, did say a word, and grab the gun Andrew didn't.

"Michael! Where did you get the gun!"

"No time Mom! Nice to see you, got to save Dawn!!"

I ran out at full speed to Dawn's house, in the way though was Andrew. "Don't move ASS HOLE!!" I was really angry and I wanted to blow his head off, but I was more worried about Dawn. "Stay there!!"

He didn't even look up, I didn't care, I ran to Dawn's. I knocked on the door, no one answered, I knocked again and yelled, "Dawn! Dawn are you ok?!"

From inside I heard her, "Go away!! I never want to see you again!!"

I just stepped back. I thought one thing,_ That BASTARD!!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We're Done!!

A thousand things ran though my head, that kid did something to Dawn, my friends, my mom just got home after 6 days, and that kid was crying now. I didn't care if that ass was crying. I gripped the pistol, aimed, _I'm the best shot, he ruined my life… oh well._ I fired, the shot just above his head. I didn't want to kill him, not yet.

His eyes looked at me, part thankful, part scared shitless. "Why?" He asked. I stared at him gun still raised in the same spot.

"What did you do to Dawn?" I felt like talking to a mirror, after all he is _me_ to some extent.

Amanda and the others heard the shot and ran back. They saw us and stopped.

"I cursed her, slapped her, and pointed the gun, but I didn't fire and that's it."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"Ya I know, I'm willing to make up for it. My boss dumped me on to the street since I wouldn't kill you."

"Cyrus had no problem shooting me. And by the way, why is your boss fixed on me?"

"Well to answer your first question, I don't want to kill another person, and for the other…well… Cyrus is his son."

"Wait his son!!" Now I lowered the gun, _This kid could be useful. _"Your Bullshitting me, right?"

"No, I'm not. But like before, I want to help stop them and get your life back in order."

"How can I know to trust you?"

"You want Dawn back?"

"Yes, more than anything." _That… that is a fat ass lie… What they say is true, cheerleaders are smart, but they're as dumb as shit._

"Fine than. Lets go."

I saw Amanda as I was turning and I ran over. Andrew stopped in sequence.

"Michael!! Wait is this the real you?"

"Ya, it is" I sounded really depressed, but she didn't notice.

"So you and Dawn are going to make up now?"

"Ya." _Another lie._

"Why with that kid?"

I turned and looked at Andrew, "He's got good in him… He didn't want to do this in the first place."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. Say, do you have the recorder?"

"Sure, why?"

"I record this for you and everybody and give it to you tomorrow so you can have all the details, ok?"

"Sure, but I expect _every_ detail got it?"

"Ya. Later." Then I ran over to Andrew and we went to Dawn's house. _I feel sorry for Amanda… She'll be disappointed, ha._

Andrew finally stopped talking in my voice then he knocked on the door. "Dawn!! You want the truth or stay in your house for the rest of your life?!"

The door opened slightly, "Michael your not welcome here anymore." Ms. Nisho said.

"Ms. Nisho, you might want to open the door more." I said back.

She did and she saw two. "Ms. Nisho, you have to let us talk to Dawn… Please!!"

"S-S-Sure." she seemed stunned, I don't blame her. We ran up to Dawn's room and was open and she was crying. I turned the recorder on. Dawn saw Andrew first and still didn't know the difference. Then I walked in. "Your clueless still aren't you? Did you even know the difference between me and him!!" I was yelling at her to get her pumped up for the grand finale.

"What… Michael?"

"Yes it me you idiot!! Stop crying you'll need to save your tears!!"

"Michael… Why are you yelling?" She started to cry.

"Don't cry." Andrew got in. "Why are you yelling at her?"

I looked at Andrew then glared at Dawn. "Because, it's like they say… Cheerleaders are hot, but they're dumb as shit."

Dawn just looked as I walked out of her room and I was heading home.

"Dawn? Dawn?" Andrew didn't even know what happened.

Andrew?" Dawn got a look of love in her eyes, Andrew saw it.

"No Dawn you have to get together with Michael, he come to!" Dawn got up and walked over to Andrew.

"Fuck Michael, you heard him." She got even closer.

"No.. I won't I made him do this. It's my fault… Dawn listen to me!"

When she got close enough she kissed him. Andrew didn't know what to do, he just stood, then she went to his lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

(Outside) Dawn's a fucking whore! How did she know that it wasn't me? Would I dump her out of nowhere, NO! Would I slap her across the face, NO! Would point a fucking gun at her, NO!!" Then I turned the recorder off.

I walked into my house, I saw my mom. "Where were you?"

She jumped "Michael, well cops pulled me over and arrested me. 5 days later they figure out that I'm the wrong person." Then she saw the gun. "Where did you get that?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow… Lets just say a lot has happened.'

"Michael Anson!" she yelled, but I was already up in my room and crying. I looked out my window and saw something. I looked closer and sawn Dawn kissing Andrew in her window. _Fuck!! Why me? Dammit that SLUT!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ding Ding, Round One

This morning I had to explain to Mom where I got two once fully loaded pistols. "Well for starters our house got burnt down by Cyrus. He was trying to get into a gang and threatened to shot me and Dawn with these. He eventually shot me in the side." I raised my shirt to show her, it was mostly healed though. "Me and Dawn started dating the next day, that ended yesterday, but that another story. Anyway while I was in pain he turned and started talking to Dawn about kissing him, then while he wasn't looking took his pistol and well… Shot him in the head, I am a good shot. That's how I got the pistols and incase one of his type threatened the town I'd have these."

"Ok, but I will hold them-" I cut her off to be _safe_.

"Ya, but do you know how to shoot one?"

She just stared at me, "Ya, well… I got to go, later." I snatched the other pistol and put it in my deep and wide pocket, just in case.

_Now for the slut._ I saw the bus stop, it was right next to the football field… We never played football. "What no Dawn or Andrew?" I asked.

"Nope, but how did it go last night and where's the tape." Amanda seemed happy… Boy was I going to end that.

"Good and right here." I tossed her the tape. "Wait for Dawn to get here, it will be _funnier_ that way."

"Ok. "Barrett" hold on to this." She tossed her brother the tape and he accidentally hit play.

The recorder was on full blast… "Your clueless still aren't you? Did you even know the difference between me and him!!" "What… Michael?"

"Yes it's me you idiot!! Stop crying you'll need to save your tears!!"

"Michael… Why are you yelling?"

"Don't cry. Why are you yelling at her?"

"Because, it's like they say… Cheerleaders are hot, but they're dumb as shit." Then the long pause. They kids stared at me in total shock. I just nodded.

"Dawn's a fucking whore! How did she know that it wasn't me? Would I dump her out of nowhere, NO! Would I slap her across the face, NO! Would point a fucking gun at her, NO!!"

Then it stopped, and I added, "She's also a slut, she made out with Andrew after I left."

Amanda was about to scream, I could tell, but first Andrew

came running. "Help me!! This girl's crazy, get her away from

me!!"

Once he came close enough I wound up and was centimeters

away from his face when every kid at the bus stop pulled my arm

back.

"Are you crazy!!" They all screamed. Luckily Andrew

stopped to catch his breath. Then Dawn came into view, "Well,

well, the slut's here."

"Help… Michael… she's crazy… she kissed… me last…

night." He was really out of breath.

"Ya I know, why didn't you get away."

"I couldn't she just got closer with that girl charm and I

didn't know what to do and she's calling me Michael now."

"What did I tell you dumb ass cheerleader."

"No," Amanda came in, "She can't get over the fact you

dumped her. She can't live without you, and you can't live without

her and you know it!"

"Hey Michael, why do you keep running?" Dawn said.

"Michael she's not the stupid one, she's just lost in her head

because you left her. You, you're the stupid one for doing that to

her!"

"Hey guys can you snap it out of her then, please I'm

begging you!"

"Fine Andrew you want her away from you, Dawn! Over

here." She came close enough to grab her head. "Dawn I'm

Michael." I turned her head to Andrew. "That is Andrew, I'm the

one you dated got it?"

"What?" Dawn was coming to. "Michael? Michael!" She

started to hug me.

"Hey Dawn!" I forced her off of me. "You haven't clicked

into the idea you slut have you? We're through remember?!"

"What?" she replied. "So it wasn't a dream after all, so

you…" she burst into tears as everyone gathered to the bus as it

arrived.

"Ya that's right. You should, by now, be able to fend for

yourself, so stop cry bitch and get up." I pulled her up and she go

an angry look in her eyes. Then I picked up her stuff and mine and

pulled her to the bus.

"Your right… Now lets go of me!!" Dawn screamed, I

expected this. (For future reference the bus driver doesn't care

unless your dieing) We sat down across from each other and started

arguing again.

"Great," Amanda popped out and said. "Why don't you two

stop fight and get back to being yourselves."

"Shut up!!" We both yelled at the same time.

Greg was sitting next to Amanda, "Well their talking is back

to normal, now for their attitude."

"No Greg, what needs to go back to normal are their hearts.

If not then we're all going to end up like them."

"What do you mean Amanda?"

"What I mean is that they need to get back together now. "Think about it, Michael brought almost the whole entire

school together as a family and Dawn's his life and soul. If they're

fighting soon so is our entire family."

"Ok I get it, so if they don't get together today, tomorrow the

entire school with up in flames."

"Dawn you're a fucking slut that's what I think!"

"Oh ya well I think you're a big ass waste of talent in a pile

of shit!"

"Wow great comeback. So what happened about our plan?"

"It went up in smoke."

"Hops" popped up. "What was your plan?"

"Well," we started at same time, "we were going to show off

our love by making out on the bus and in the hallway while

everyone's there to see." We ended perfectly, blushed a little, saw

our faces and went back to being at each other's throat.

"Well," "Hops" sat down. "I got them to blush, we got that

far."

"Oh well, but good job though." Roy congratulated him.

By then we at school. Everything was boring and pointless

to me. _Dawn might as well flunk instruction day she's so retarded._

_I would really enjoy knocking Michael to the floor right _

_now and show him he's not so tough._

The end of the day came quickly, we got on the bus and

things got interesting. Amanda and "Barrett" texted each other.

"_Barrett" i got an idea you up to a challenge?_

_Sure sis._

_Good._

_i need u to put Michael's and Dawn's heads together literally so that they see things like they should in their eyes._

_Kk im on it, "Barrett" out_

_This isn't the military bro_

Me and Dawn were arguing when someone put our foreheads

next each other, close enough to kiss. We both blushed and did as

our hearts have been telling us to do for a while… Kiss.

"Barrett" screamed. "Gotcha!"

Everyone looked and cheered. (once again the bus driver

didn't care) We were happy again and both of us had to catch up

with our hearts.


	8. song2

Another song for chapters 4 through 6

Love Is GoneNow that the love is gone...What are we suppose to doAfter all that we've been throughWhere everything that felt so right is wrongNow that the love is goneLove is gone...What are we suppose to doAfter all that we've been throughWhere everything that felt so right is wrongNow that the love is goneThere is nothing else to proofNow you still deny the simple truthCan't find the reason to keep holding onNow that love is goneLove is gone...Now that the love is goneEvery felt so right so wrongNow that the love is goneI feel so hurt insideFeel so hurt insideGot to find a reasonWhat are we suppose to doAfter all that we've been throughWhere everything that felt so right is wrongNow that the love is goneThere is nothing else to proofNow you still deny the simple truthCan't find the reason to keep holding onNow that love is goneLove is gone...Got to find a reason (x5)To hold onLove... There's nothing left for us to sayLove... Why can't we gently walk awayWhat are we suppose to doAfter all that we've been throughWhere everything that felt so right is wrongNow that the love is goneThere is nothing else to proofNow you still deny the simple truthCan't find the reason to keep holding onNow that love is goneLove is gone...What are we suppose to doAfter all that we've been throughWhere everything that felt so right is wrongNow that the love is goneLove is gone...


End file.
